Candor or Dauntless
by Secretspy286
Summary: I know a lot of ppl do these but I just sorta wanted to try. the Divergent gang playing truth or dare. Rated T just to be safe. Lot of make-out scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**ok I have no idea how this will turn out. It's a first for me.**

**Tris POV**

I walked down the hallway with Tobias. I heard foot steps and someone yell, "Tris,Four! Wait up!"

"What is it Uriah?" I asked.

"Are you guys coming to play truth or dare?"He asked between breaths.

"Ummm... Sure." I replied looking up at Tobias. He nodded and I looked back at Uriah.

"Ok be at my place in 30 minutes!" He said and ran off.

"Hey Tobias?" "Yeh?" I looked up at him questioningly.

"You haven't played truth or dare have you?" He said.

I nodded, "Abnegation remember?"

"Well, if you get a truth you have to answer a question truthfully. If you get a dare you have to do a the dare they give you. If you back out you have to take off a piece of clothing." He explained.

"Well, can we go pick up some more clothes then?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand and ran down the hall to my apartment.

(page break)

I knocked on Uriah's door and it immediately swung open.

"Welcome to casadellaUriah!" He says and bows low to the floor.

I laugh and walk in to see Christina, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Peter sitting in a circle.

"why is Peter here?" I whisper to Tobias

He shrugs and sits down in the circle. I sit in between him and Christina.

"I assume that everyone knows the rules?" Zeke asks. We all nod and Uriah stands up.

"Ok! Since this is my apartment I will go first!" Uriah yells.

"Tris," I groan inwardly, "truth or dare?"

"ummmm...da- no truth." I say.

Uriah think for a second and says, "Have you and Four...you know?"

The red in my cheeks probably puts a tomato to shame. I look at Tobias and he is as red as I am.

"no" I whisper.

"What was that?" Uriah asks cupping his hand to his ear.

"No" I say louder and blush deeper if possible.

Everyone stares at me and I talk to get the attention off of me, "Ok ummm... Marlene, truth or..."

"Dare!" She finishes for me.

"ok um..." I think but I can't come up with anything good.

Tobias leans down and whispers in my ear. His warm breath tickling my ear.

"I dare you to run around the Pit yelling 'I'm a fairy princess, look at me!' In a tutu.

She contemplates this and nods. Zeke runs into a room and comes out with a fluffy, pink tutu.

Marlene puts it on and walks to the pit. Me, Uriah, and Shauna go to watch.

Marlene walks into the middle of the pit and starts running around while yelling at the top of her lungs, "I'm a fairy princess, hey people look at me!" She gets a lot of weird looks and the three of us burst put laughing. She comes back as red as ketchup. We get to the rooms and she starts off again.

"Ok Four, truth or dare?"

"Dare" he replies with a smirk.

"Ok I dare you to..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

"I dare you to... let Tris sit in your lap for the rest of the game."

"Do I get a say in this?!" I say.

"Nope" Tobias says popping the p while patting his lap.

I groan and get up to sit in his lap. When I do he kisses my cheek lightly.

I smile and give home a quick peck on the lips. "Zeke, bro, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Zeke yells.

"Ok I dare you to eat a jalapeño pepper." Tobias says smugly. Zeke gulps. He nods and Uriah runs into the kitchen and comes back with the pepper.

Zeke looks at it for a while and says, "Do I have to?"

We all nod. He brings it up to his mouth and takes a huge bite. He has no reaction for a few seconds but then his face turns bright red and he starts spitting it out.

"WATER WATER, I NEED WATER!" He screams like a little girl.

I start laughing and even Tobias chuckles. Zeke runs into the kitchen and we here the water turn on. We are all still laughing when he comes back and gives us all death glares.

Once we all calm down he starts again, "Ok Will, truth or dare?" He says with an evil smile.

Will gulps, "Uhhh I think I'll go with truth."

Zeke smiles evilly, "Ok, bed, wed, dead... For Christina, Tris, and Marlene."

Will's eyes widen."Uhhhhhh... ok, bed Tris, wed Christina, and dead Marlene. Sorry Mar."

I feel Tobias' arms tighten around me and he gives Will a death glare. Marlene looks offended with her hand over her heart over dramatically. Will shifts in his seat and his eyes dart around the circle.

"ummm..Christina, truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth" she says quickly.

"Do you like someone and if so who?" He asks with pure curiosity.

**(Christina and Will aren't a couple yet in this story.)**

"yes" she replies quietly.

"who?" We all ask. I know who it is but I act like I don't.

"Will" she says quietly. I'm pretty sure Will heard because his smile looks like Cheshire the cat's.

Christina blushes deeply and looks at her lap. Will tilts her head up and kisses her. After a few seconds everyone yells, "Get a Room!" They break apart and both blush.

"Guess they're a couple now." I mutter to Tobias. He smiles and kisses my cheek.

"Four, truth or dare?" She asks.

"truth" he replies. I can feel his chest vibrate as he talks.

"What's your real name?" She asks.

Tobias picks me up and takes off his shirt. I stare for a bit until he pulls me back down on top of him. "Like what you see?" He whispers into my ear suggestively. I blush crimson and look at my lap. He chuckles and kisses my neck. A shiver runs down my spine and I sigh. He smiles and kisses my neck again lingering a little longer than last time.

"Ok Shauna, truth or dare?" He asks.

"Truth. I don't trust your dares." She replies quickly.

"ok bed, wed, dead for Uriah, Zeke, and Will." He says smiling a little devilishly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

"ok bed, wed, dead for Uriah, Zeke, and Will." Tobias says smiling a little devilishly.

I smile because I know that Marlene has a huge crush on Zeke and everyone knows except for him. She blushes like crazy.

"Bed Uriah, Wed Zeke, and dead Will." She says.

Will shout, "I take offense from that!" Uriah smirks, and Zeke smiles.

Shauna diverts the attention from her by asking, " Tris, truth or dare?" I groan.

"Dare?" I answer more as a question.

Her lips turn up into an evil smile. I immediately regret my decision. I gulp and her grin grows wider.

"I dare you to drink three shots." She says. I guess I had the right to be scared. I decide that it would be a bad idea. I stand up and take off my shirt so that I'm wearing a tight tank top. I look at Tobias and see that he is staring his eyes wide. I lean back and whisper into his ear, "Like what you see?" imitating what he said to me. He smirks and replies, "actually yes, yes I do." And kisses me sweetly. He pulls me closer and slides his tongue across my bottom lip. I smile into the kiss and tease hime by not giving him access. He groans and I hear a chorus of 'get a room!' "Maybe we will!" I yell back.

Will coughs and says, "uh, Tris it's your turn."

I nod and look around. "Zeke truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He replies boldly.

I smirk evilly and say, "I dare you to go to the pit and dump a bucket of ice water on the first person you see and then hug them till they punch you."

"Sure, Uriah get the bucket of water!" He says. Uriah runs into a bathroom and comes back with a bucket full of ice water. I give him a look and he shrugs, "Never know"

"Come on let's do this!" Zeke says. Me, Tobias, and Shauna follow him out.

Zeke walks into the pit and the first person he sees happens to be Eric. I chuckle at how fun this will be. Zeke walks up to Eric holding the bucket behind him.

"What do you..." Eric starts but is interrupted by getting the water dumped on his head. Zeke then jumps on him and gives him a bear hug. A string of curses come from Eric. He tries to use brood strength to get out but Zeke is pretty strong. After a few minutes Eric gets his arm loose and punches Zeke right in the jaw. As of now I am dieting on the floor from laughter. Eric walks off cursing and yelling insanity. Zeke comes back holding his jaw and laughing.

We all walk back to the room and Zeke looks at Tobias.

"Truth or dare Four?"

"Me again? Ugh!" He groans, "Dare I guess."

"Ok I dare you to..."


	4. Chapter 4

**If you don't like make out scenes you might want to skip to after the first big paragraph.**

**TRIS POV**

"I dare you to...Play seven minutes in heaven with Tris."

"No problem!" Tobias says and drags me to a bedroom.

"so what are we supposed to do?" I ask

"Well most people make out but we don't have..." I cut him off by smashing my lips into his. He moans and pushes me up against the wall. He puts his hand on my hips and my hands go up to tangle in his hair. His tongue slides against my bottom lip and I allow him access. His tongue explores my mouth and I moan into his mouth. He smiles and his hands start traveling up to right under the hem of my shirt. When his hands touch my skin I feel as if I'm on fire. I drag my hands down his chest and to the hem of his shirt.

Suddenly everyone burst through the door and we break apart immediately. I blush as red as a tomato and so does Tobias. Everyone wears a smirk on their face and I scowl.

"you both look ridicules!" Christina says holding back laughter. I smooth my hair down and walk back to the circle.

"Nice job Four! If you haven't done it yet you sure will soon!" Uriah says clapping Tobias on the back. I whisper something in Tobias' ear and he smiles at my evil idea.

"Uriah truth or dare?" He says smirking.

"Dare! I'm no Pansycake!" He yells

I give hime a questioning look. "Pansycake is an old term meaning coward or wimp." Tobias explains.

I nod and he continues, "Well Uriah, I dare you to run around the pit dressed as a princess and kiss the first person you see and propose to them with a donut."

"Pfft, that's easy!" Uriah says as Zeke runs off to get the supplies. Once Uriah is ready he walks to the pit with Marlene, Tobias, and Zeke trailing behind.

"so Tris how was the seven minutes?" Christina asks smirking.

"ok." I say blushing.

She laughs and Will smile next to her.

"I'll get you back you know." I say menacingly.

Her eyes widen with what I suspect as fear.

The door swing in and in come a laughing Marlene and Zeke with a smirking Tobias behind them. Uriah walks in holding his cheek and groaning.

"What happened?" I ask. Since Tobias is the only one who can get out a coherent he explains.

"When we got to the pit Uriah walks up to a woman and kissed her directly on the mouth. He got down on a knee and proposed. Then her boyfriend came up and gave Uriah a slugger straight in the face. He fell to the ground and the guy kicked him right in the gut." He says. By now we are all rolling on the floor laughing.

"ok ok calm down. My turn." Uriah says

we all calm down and he continues, "Tris truth or dare?"

I groan and answer, "truth." I didn't trust anyone anymore for dares.

He grins saying, "If you could replay any moment in your life what would it be?"

I think for a moment. "I think I would redo the moment with Four in the Chasm." I reply.

Tobias leans forward and kisses me sweetly before leaning near my ear and whispering,"I would do that moment back in the bedroom." I shiver and he smiles.

Christina gives me a knowing smile. I glare at her but then smile evilly.

"Christina truth or dare?" I say deathly sweet.

"um...dare." Hmm this girls got some guts.

"I dare you to..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: this is also for all past chapters. I don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot. Right Tris?**

**Tris: Yep. I'm owned by Veronica Roth! I think or maybe someone else. -shrugs-**

**TRIS POV**

"I dare you to run around the the pit in a sumo outfit and tackle the first person you see and slap them saying they cheated on you and walk away crying." I say devilishly.

Her eyes widen and she gulps loudly. "Uh o..ok" she stutter a little stunned from the dare. I smirk. Tobias laughs and and whispers in my ear in a deep voice, "Well feisty Tris, I must say you are pure sexy." I smirk back at him and whisper, "Well Four I think that You need to cool down." I say and rock in his lap. He groans and his head fall on my shoulder. "Yep definitely sexy." He mutters. I smirk at the reaction I have on him. He grabs my hips and still my movement. I smirk and give him a peck on the lips.

I turn back to Christina and see her all decked out in a sumo costume. I chuckle and get up from Tobias' lap. I can clearly see a tent rising from his pants. I smirk as he tries to hide it. He glares at me and I smile sweetly.

"Come on Christina." I say gesturing toward the door. Uriah and Shauna follow.

Christina walks into the pit and looks around. She sees one guy and runs up to him and jumps on top of him. "How could you! I trusted you and you betrayed me! You cheated on me with that mess of a girl!" At this she got up and ran away crying. Then a girl come up to the gaping guy and smacks him across the face. She stomps away and he follows trying to explain. we burst out laughing as Chris comes back smiling from ear to ear. We all return and I sit back down in Tobias' lap. He holds my waist to make sure I don't move. I smirk and he scowls At me.

"Ok Four, truth or dare?" Chris asks.

He groans, "Dare"

She smiles and says, "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with tris in the closet.

"ok" he says. I can see him pale slightly but I guess only I notice.

I take his hand and pull him to the closet. I see him tense up and pale completely when we get in.

"Hey Tobias. Look at me." I say and he looks me in the eyes.

He takes in a shaky breath. I grab his hands and bring them around my waist. His grip is tight and I can tell he is freaking out. I take one,of his hands and put it over my heart.

"Hey feel how steady my heart is?" I ask.

"It's fast." He replies.

"Well you know why that is?" I ask.

He smirks and nods. I see him loosen up and lean down to kiss me. He pushes me against the wall and I open my mouth without him asking. I drag my tongue along his bottom lip and he shivers. I smile and he grips my hips. My hands travel up his bare chest and trace circular motions on his chest. I feel his hands travel up my back inside my shirt. This time I shiver and he pulls back smirking. I gasp for air. He immediately leans down and starts peppering my neck and collarbone with open mouthed kisses. I moan embarrassingly loud and he smiles against my skin. I hear everyone counting down outside and push him back fixing my hair. He groans in protest. I fix his hair but we can't fix are swollen lips.

Everyone bursts through the door but look disappointed that they didn't catch us at anything. I smirk. We walk back to the circle. I sit in Tobias' lap and yawn. Tobias notices and says,"Hey guys I'm gonna take Tris home. It's getting pretty late." He picks me up bridal style and carries me to our apartment.

He lays me in bed and I sit up."What?" He asks.

"I was thinking we could continue from earlier." I say suggestively.

**(only for mature. If you don't like scenes where people make out do not read next chapter. Just giving a warning.)**

He smirks and comes over to the bed. He sits next to me and I push him back on the bed with surprising force. I get on top of him so I'm straddling his hips. He groans when I move to fix my position. I smirk and lean down to fit my mouth to his. It starts off warms and gentle but then things get heated. It eventually ends up with me on my back and Tobias on top of me. His tongue glides along my bottom lip asking for access. I tease him and keep mouth closed. He groans and reaches his hand up and yanks on my pony tail. I yelp and he plunges his tongue into my mouth. I moan and he smirks. I push his tongue and he pushes back with a bit more force. I yank on his hair and he growls into my mouth. His hands travel down to my shirt and I pull back gasping for air. He looks at me asking a question with his eyes. I nod and he pulls my shirt up and over my head. He stares for a bit and I blush feeling uncomfortable. He pulls my chin up and kisses me and whispering,"you're beautiful." His hands travel across my stomach igniting fire in their path. I start getting uncomfortable with how far this might go. I pull back and snuggle into his chest. He lays back down with a content sigh. He knows I'm not ready yet. I smile and kiss the corner of his mouth.

"I love you Tobias." I whisper.

"I love you too Tris." He says and I drift off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wasn't going to do another chapter but someone asked me to so I will. Plz give me truth or dare ideas.**

**TRIS POV**

The next morning I woke to the smell of bacon and pancake. I got out of bed and soon realized I still had no shirt on. 'Oh well' I thought. I walked into the kitchen and Tobias turned around and his eyes went wide. He quickly crossed over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned down and fitted his mouth to mine. The kiss was full of passion and desire. His tongue traced my mouth and I gave hime access. His tongue clashed with mine in a fight for dominance. I groaned and he smiled into the kiss.

I heard a knock and pulled away from him. As I was about to go check the door he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind trying to distract me. He kissed all along my neck. My breath hitched and I froze. He kissed right behind my ear and I groaned. He smirked. I quickly twisted in his arms and escaped. This time he groaned and muttered something about people always interrupting.

i walked to the door and opened it only to get knocked in the head.

"Oh my gosh Tris! I'm so sorry. I was gonna knock again and you just walked out.." Christina started to ramble.

"Chris stop. It's fine!" I say while rubbing my forehead.

"Who's at the door?" I hear Tobias yells," better be for a good enough reason to interrupt us!"

"It's Chris!" I yell back and add to her, "What is it Chris?"

"Well uhh.. Uriah just thought we could finish our uh game this morning." She says awkwardly.

"Oh ok. Where are we going to be this time?" I ask her.

"Uriah's again. In 30 minutes." She says and runs off.

"Hey Toby you gonna come play truth or dare with me?" I ask as I walk into the kitchen. He nods and pulls me into a hug kissing my forehead. "Why don't you go get dressed." I suggest looking at what he's wearing.

He groans. "Fine. But only if I get another kiss." He says smirking.

I contemplate this in my head. "Hmmm I'll think about it." I say teasingly. He fakes a pout and I kiss his cheek. He grumbles and goes into the bedroom to get dressed. After a while he comes back in a blue shirt that makes his eyes even bluer.

"Good boy!" I say in my best puppy voice. He frowns and go up to wrap my arms around him.

"Do I get my kiss now?" He asks with a fake pout. I nod and he perks up. He leans down and place his lips on mine. I immediately kiss back and he moves his hand to the small of my back to pull me impossible closer. Right when he asks for entrance I pull away and he groans. I give him a quick peck on the lips and head to the bathroom to get dressed. I throw on a black tank top and jacket and some black skinny jeans. I put on my black high tops and walk out to see Tobias at the door ready to go. I open the door and run down the hall while yelling, "Race you!" I don't hear anything in return but the pound of footsteps.

when I reach Uriah's apartment I'm panting for breath. I hear him come up behind me panting hard too. Once I recover my breath I knock on the door. Not even a second later Uriah throws it open. When we walk in I see Marlene, Will, Zeke, and Christina sitting in a circle.

"Where's Shauna?" I ask.

"She wasn't feeling good." Zeke responds.

"ok let's get this started!" Uriah yells, "Me first!"

"Zeke, bro, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Zeke says with no hesitation.

"I dare you to egg the first person to come past us in the hallway."

Zeke nods and Uriah goes to get an egg. We follow to watch for the first person to come by. That person happens to be Peter. I watch as Zeke runs up to him and slams the egg right on top of his head. We all burst out laughing. Peter glares daggers at all of us and walks away cursing. I fall to the floor laughing my butt off.

"Ok ok calm down. My turn!" Zeke says.

"Hmmm Tris!" I groan when I hear my name, "Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with a dare." I say with an edge.

He smiles evilly and I regret my decision.

"I dare you to kick Four in his man parts." He says smirking.

I look at him at disbelief. I then turn to Tobias and see him staring at Zeke agape. I groan and motion for Tobias to get up. He glares at Zeke and stands up. I walk over to him and say, "I'm sorry. I still love you." I give him a peck on the lips and take a step back. He nods and I pull back my foot. I quickly kick him and he crumples to the ground in pain. I bend down and give him another kiss and pull him back to his seat.

"I'll get you back for this Zeke" he says threateningly. I see Zeke gulp and I smirk.

"Four truth or dare?" I ask smiling.

He gives me a questioning look ans says, "Dare"

"K I dare you to..."


	7. Chapter 7

"K I dare you to hit Zeke with a... 6 pound bowling ball while he is blindfolded." I say with an evil smirk. Zeke just stares at me. I give him a sickly sweet smile and look back at Tobias. He has an evil smile on his face and gestures for Uriah to get the bowling ball. I star eat Uriah as he comes out with it.

"Why do you have all this stuff?!" I ask. He just shrugs and I sigh exasperated.

"Come on Zeke!" Tobias says in instructor Four voice. Zeke groan and gets up to stand against the wall. Uriah comes up and blindfolds him. You can totally see how tense he is. Tobias aims and holds the ball to throw it. He waits a few seconds and then throws it with restricted strength. It hits Zeke right in his area. He crumples to the ground whining pathetically. I burst out laughing like everyone else.

"You know Four, maybe I wanted kids some day!" He yells in a high-pitched voice.

"Same here bro." Tobias says looking directly at me. I blush crimson and look at my feet. I hear him chuckle and I blush even more.

we all sit down again and Tobias starts us off again, "Ok! Will, Truth or Dare?"

"um Truth. I don't trust any of you." He says. We all make an offended look and he smirks.

"Ok. What is your most embarrassing fear?" Tobias asks.

Will mutters something inaudible. "What was that?" I ask.

"Unicorns! Ok I'm scared of unicorns! They have those horns that could pierce right through you!" He yells dramatically. We just stare at him a bit and then everyone bursts out laughing. Will turns as red as a tomato which makes me laugh more.

Will coughs and continues, "Chris truth or dare?"

"Dare" she says.

"Ok I dare you to.."

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm busy today. I will make the next one longer.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Ok I dare you to say in my bed after every sentence." Will says smiling

"Ok in my bed." Chris replies.

"Tris truth or dare in my bed?" She asks me. I groan. Why me?

"Truth"

"PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells.

I glare at him and calmly say, "Uriah I will cat your tongue off." In the sweetest voice possible. He nods vigorously and shuts up.

"Well...did you and Four do it yesterday night? In my bed. That last part of the sentence doesn't count in my bed." She says adding the last part hastily.

"No" I say meekly and look at my shoes. She gives me a disbelieving look.

"umm Mar truth or dare?" I ask

"Dare" She responds.

"Ok I dare you to shoot Uriah 20 times in his 'ahem' area with a paintball gun." I say evilly.

She seems to think this over then shakes her head while taking off her shirt. I can see Uriah's eyes go wide as he stares openly.

"Uriah you are gonna catch flies." I say while chuckling. He immediately closes his mouth.

"Um Christina truth or dare?" Marlene asks.

"Truth" Chris replies.

"Ok bed wed dead for Uriah Will and Zeke." I smile because they knew that if they included Tobias I would have killed them.

"Um bed Uriah, Wed Will, and dead Zeke" she replies. Zeke fakes mock hurt and puts his hand over his heart.

"That hurts Chris. It hurts right here." He says while patting his chest where his heart is.

I laugh and so does everyone else. I then see Tobias stand up and he says, "Hey guys I got to go get something." he then leans down and kisses my cheek, "See you later babe."

I blush and give him a peck on the cheek. He smiles and walks out.

"Wonder what he forgot." Christina thinks aloud. I nod agreeing with her. I can't think of anything Tobias would need that he could forget.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey guys. This is a special chapter from**

**TOBIAS POV**

I walk out of Uriah's apartment and walk down to the Pit. I have decided to propose to Tris. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I look around the Pit and quickly find the jewelry store.

i walk in and look around the ring display. The store clerk walks up behind the counter.

"May I help you sir?" He asks me.

"Uh yah. I'm looking for a proposal ring for my girl friend." I tell him. He then leads me to an assortment of black and silver rings. That's when I see the perfect ring. It is a simple silver band with a bright diamond in the middle. I smile and point at it.

"Can I get this one and engrave it?" The clerk nods and picks it up out of the box.

"What would you like engraved?" He asks.

"6+4" I say without hesitation. He nods and takes it back. After a while he comes back ring in hand. He puts the ring in a small black box and hands it to me. I pay for it and head up to Uriah's.

When I get up there I see Tris is not here. I walk over to Christina and I form her of my plan. She nods and tells me she'll do as I ask. I then sit down right as tris comes back. When she sees me her eyes light up and she walks over and places a kiss on my cheek. I smile and kiss her forehead. I then sit down.

"Will truth or dare?" She asks.

"Dare." He replies.

"I dare you to eat a raw egg." She says with a snide smile.

He makes a look of disgust and shakes his head vigorously.

"Chris truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare."

"I dare you to Sit in my lap for the rest of the game." He says with a smile. She quickly stands up and sits in his lap. He smiles as she does.

"Tris truth or dare?" She says her eyes flicking toward me. I nod slightly.

"Truth.." Tris says.


	10. Chapter 10

**TRIS**** POV**

"Truth.." I reply.

"Would you marry Four if he asked you?" Chris asks.

I nod vigorously and look at Tobias. He is smiling ear to ear.

"Um Uriah truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare!" He yells.

"I dare you to shove a bag of ice down your pants for a minute." I say win an evil laugh at the end. Tobias looks at me and kisses my cheek. 'He's probably trying to get on my good side.' I think to myself. I look back at Uriah who has a bag of ice in hand. I looks unsure for a second but then shoves it down his pants. For a minute or so he has no reaction. Then he is screaming and running around the room. I burst out laughing and even Tobias lets out a chuckle. I smile up at him.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing just your laughing. You never laugh." I say with a smile.

"Well I guess I'm in a happy mood today." He says and leans down to kiss me. I kiss back and before it can go further I hear everyone yell 'GAT A ROOM!' I laugh and sit back down.

When Uriah has calmed down he asks Zeke in a squeaky voice, "Bro, truth or dare?"

"Dare. What can a little girl do to me." At this Uriah glares daggers at him until an evil smile forms om his lips. I see Zeke pale and fear flash in his eyes.

"Ok I dare you to give yourself a swirly." Uriah says with a smirk. Since Zeke won't chicken out he walks to the bathroom. We hear the toilet flush and Zeke walks out covered in water. We all burst out laughing and he glares at us.

"Four truth or dare?" Zeke asks.

"Truth." He says. I look at him and he shrugs.

"what's your real n...oh" he says but stops when Tobias stands up and takes his shirt off. I can't help but stare at his defined muscles and he catches me. He smirks and I blush and look down.

"Tris truth or dare?" He asks.

"Dare." I say boldly. His whole face brightens. He gets down on one knee in front of me and I gasp silently.

He pulls out a ring and says, "Tris I dare you to marry me."

I huge smile breaks out across my fave and I pounce on him."Yes yes yes!"

He reaches up and places a kiss on my lips. I kiss him back and it soon turns to making out. He slides his tongue across my lip and I open my mouth. As his tongue massages mine my finger tangle in his hair. We break apart and he drag me to our apartment. When we get inside he shoves me against the wall.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do this all day." He says as he leans down and kisses me with all the love and passion I feel for him. I slide my tongue against the seam of his lips and he immediately opens his mouth. His hands travel down and go underneath my shirt. I shiver at his touch and he smirks. I smile and flip us over so he's against the wall. He stares at me in aw and I just smirk. I ground my hips into his and his breath hitches. He groans and his head falls onto my shoulder. His hands flex on my hips and I smile. I love having this power over him.

I kiss his neck and suck on his pulse points. He groans something between my name and a curse. He then pushes me and my knees hit the bed. I fall back and he lies on top of me. He smiles and lowers his head to kiss my neck. I moan and he continues. His hands inch my shirt up and he pulls back to look at me questioningly. I nod and he quickly pulls my shirt over my head. His hands travel over any bare skin he can touch. My hands travel up his bare chest and he leans down to kiss me again. His tongue slides around my mouth exploring every part. I moan and he smiles into the kiss. One thing leads to another and we both lay in bed barely clothed. I give him one last kiss and snuggle into him.

"I love you Tobias." I say quietly.

"I love you too Tris." He says and kisses my forehead. I smile and slowly drift off to sleep to the rhythmic beat of his heart.

**The End. I hope you liked it. I think this was the end of this story.**


End file.
